


Mutually Assured Destruction

by crankyoldman



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyoldman/pseuds/crankyoldman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fight that never ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutually Assured Destruction

Cloud could never destroy Sephiroth.

No, that was the wrong thing. He could never annihilate him. It was almost as bad as admitting the pieces didn't fit, that if he reached inside himself he would pull out nothing. When his memory blurred into two not right images of events there was always Sephiroth, standing there. Conversations with Sephiroth and youthful dreams of fighting together that had to be real.

"Am I still a _puppet?_ "

Sephiroth looked so much smaller now, with his coat cast aside and his legendarily impractical hair pooling on the ground next to him when he knelt, catching his breath. Theirs was a dance that had been going on for years now, and it was getting to the point that who won and lost didn't matter as long as it never _ended_.

"You're _meaningless._ "

It lacked the bite it used to, before Cloud had given him the Black Materia, before Sephiroth had failed to summon Meteor and the Lifestream had started swallowing cities. They were irrelevant in the fight between the Planet and JENOVA.

No, that wasn't right. They were _everything_ in that fight. They were heroes of different eras and Sephiroth had to give up his right to heroism because he'd betrayed it. He'd thrown it away. It was Cloud's turn now.

As soon as his arm stopped throbbing and he could pick up his sword again. But for now he sat down next to Sephiroth and wondered how many tangles he could put in his hair.

"Cloud, I made you up. And when I finally destroy you I can destroy this worthless--"

If he was going to monologue, Cloud was going to have to just go into the other thing that they did when they weren't fighting. It was such a fine line between an embrace and a struggle, and they had lost count as to who would give in first.

Cloud made sure to bite his lip when he kissed him, just to prove he was _real_. Of course he was real.

Sephiroth could never destroy Cloud anyway.


End file.
